


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How much has changed, then? Likes, dislikes...loves..." </p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble, hope you enjoy <3

The Doctor's jumping around the TARDIS, full of energy from his still-recent regeneration. Rose is watching, bemused, unable to stop herself from smiling every few seconds.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asks, flicking controls left right and centre, and grinning his irresistible grin. Rose isn't quite over how _new_  it all is: how the teeth are whiter and the hair is poofier and he's...well... _younger_. Looking, that is. She's all too conscious of his true age. And if she were ever to forget, she knows that her mum would waste no time in reminding her. 

"Well, it's a new you," she begins. "Where do  _you_  want to go?" 

"I want...to pay Picasso a visit," he decides after a moment, eyes twinkling. 

"Okay. Why?" 

"I don't know! Isn't that great? I just feel like it! Old me used to hate art—I had a grudge; there was this thing with Monet—but I think new me might just love it!" 

Rose pauses, thinking.  

"How much has changed, then? Likes, dislikes...loves..." 

"I don't know, not really. But I know I still..." The Doctor glances at her before shaking his head. "C'mon; we're here." He reaches out his hand, wriggling his fingers at her. Another pause, as she takes his hand. "I know you'll always be fantastic, though."


End file.
